jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex (born June 5, 1991) is Jimmy's arch-rival and love interest. While she is mostly antagonistic towards some of the main characters, she is still considered one of the main protagonists. Cindy is basically the anti-dumb blonde role. She is a very prideful, intelligent, and competitive character, and she was shown with these personality traits throughout the series. According to Keith Alcorn she plays Jimmy Neutron's aggressive arch rival, as well as his secret crush. She hides her crush on Jimmy by constantly insulting him and consistently denies feelings for him, especially earlier in the series. She is shown to be good friends with Libby Folfax, and she slowly develops a tolerance for Jimmy and his friends over the course of the series. Childhood Little is known about Cindy's life before the events of "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". It is known that she moved to Retroville and initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at school, a position in which she reveled. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby. Jimmy took her "smartest person in Retroville" title when he moved into the house across the street from her whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She frequently attacks his intelligence by teasing him, playing pranks on him, and by criticizing his every mistake, although most likely she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy. She is frequently helped by her best friend and able ally, Libby. Her home life is rarely shown and her parents are only minor characters in the show. However some of the statements she makes during 'Stranded' seem to suggest that she is not very happy at home. Despite being "enemies" with Jimmy, she is a member of the group of five, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive and critical person in the group. Looks In the movie Cindy wore a pink button up shirt with black pants and pink sneakers. Also, instead of wearing her hair in her usual single ponytail she wore pigtails with her trademark bang. When the TV series began Cindy's entire look changed, she began wearing a single ponytail in her hair as well as changing her entire wardrobe. She now wears a green-striped halter shirt with long gray pants and white sneakers. She also wears poka dot panties. Relationship With Others Jimmy Neutron ".]] Cindy has, indeed, shown obvious but reluctant friendship with Jimmy Neutron whom she calls numerous nicknames, the most common of which being "Nerdtron" to the point Jimmy was shocked when she called him by his real name, believing she never knew it. In the first season, she "crushes" on Nick Dean, In the second season, nicknamed "The Relationship Season", their relationship begins to show through much more. Throughout the second season, the viewer observes a blossoming albeit odd romance between Jimmy and Cindy. Their relationship finally becomes acknowledged by Jimmy and Cindy in the middle of the third season, when they equivocally (kind of, but not quite) admit their true feelings while stranded on an uncharted island, in the thirty minute episode, Stranded. During the hour long special The League of Villains, Cindy makes several attempts to confess her love to Jimmy, only to be inadvertently interrupted by someone or something, and is ignored by Jimmy. It is also hinted that Jimmy has feelings for Cindy in Billion Dollar Boy when he agrees to accompany Eustace after Cindy shows that she kind of likes Eustace but later loathes Eustace after he says that he has no further use for "Neutron's squeeze". Season three is rich with what Jimmy and Cindy (or Jindy) fans refer to as "J/C moments".In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" she saw Jimmy in a tux and got hearts in her eyes. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. During season three, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out; slowly dropping their rivalry, picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less, and by making several attempts to get Jimmy to notice her. In the crossover with The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy Turner who everyone else thinks is Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Jimmy starts to get jealous. However her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. In the third crossover, Jimmy and Timmy both ignored her. Note: all three crossovers are not connected to the rest of the series of both shows involved. In the N-Men Cindy is about to admit that she loves him but then faints. In King of Mars Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy but got angry when he kept on ignoring her (later revealed he was doing so because her beauty kept distracting him). The last episode of the series was epic for the Jimmy/Cindy relationship. Lady Sings the News has multiple instances in which Jimmy and Cindy interact in a romantic way. They kiss at the end of the episode. In "The Tomorrow Boys", the future Cindy is married to the future Jimmy. Her rivalry with Jimmy possibly gets her somewhat mannipuler because in the third no canon crossover in the final scene she proved Jimmy's stupidity to obligate say that she is smarter than him. Romantic Jimmy In the episode Send in the Clones, the romantic clone of Jimmy went to Cindy's house to deliver some articles. Cindy (shortly) was attracted to him, but lied saying he threatened her. The relationship ends after the episode. Libby Folfax Libby is Cindy's best friend, and one of the few characters that she has shown little to no anger or aggression towards during the series. Their friendship began before the movie or the series, as they are clearly very close even during the movie. Libby is also the only character that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, shown on multiple occasions. This says very much about the strength of their friendship, as Cindy is a very guarded and argumentative person, who obviously doesn't enjoy allowing many people to become close to her. This is a very strong friendship in the series, one of the strongest along with the friendship between Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez Cindy's "friendship" with Carl and Sheen is obviously strained. She is shown to be annoyed by both of them, while they think that she is violent and mean. Cindy is constantly teasing and picking on the two of them, especially when Jimmy is present with them. Despite their dislike for each other, the three are drawn together by Jimmy, who befriends Carl and Sheen, and eventually Cindy, and Libby, who is friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Carl. The group is formed because of this, and the five became friends, including Cindy, Carl, and Sheen. Mr. and Mrs. Vortex Little is known about Cindy's family life, which is what makes it so questionable. Her father is hardly ever seen on screen having little or no speaking lines, while her mother seems to be pushy and prideful. Some of Cindy's statements in the episode Stranded also bring her happiness at home into question. Cindy Quotes *"Ultra Lord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yokians lied to you!!" -''The Egg-Pire Strikes Back'' *"I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." -''Beach Party Mummy'' *"Oh, look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" *points at nothing* -''See Jimmy Run'' *Lady Sings the News Birth of a Salesman *"Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" -''Make Room For Daddy-O'' *"Well, you're the one who built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"So, Neutron's best man?! More like 'Best NERD'!! I'll bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNKMUFFIN!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *"Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" -''The N-Men'' *"Feel free to join in ANY time ya want to, Neutron!" -''When Pants Attack'' *"It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" -''Granny Baby'' *"If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." -''The Big Pinch'' *(Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy *"Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" -''Beach Party Mummy"'' *"I know, I know, next time Autopilot..." -''League of Villains (Episode)'' *"Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." -''Phantom of Retroland '' *''"Please tell me he didn't just say toilet." -''Vanishing Act *"Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" - Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion *"You bring one of those every day ultra-loser "-When Pants Attack *"...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I taped his foot back and he kicked mine again. I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" - "Lady Sings the News" Category:Article management templates Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Temporary villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters